codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Britannian Empire
| title = Empress | state head = Nunnally vi Britannia | capital = Pendragon | area = | population = | anthem = Holy Britannian Empire#Anthem All Hail Britannia! | realworld = , , , | other = }} The is a nation born from the defeated remanants of the British Empire and the world's dominant military superpower and one of the large Empire-unions that control Earth initially in the early 21st Century, the others being the Chinese Federation, the Euro Universe, and later United Federation of Nations. Geography Prior to its invasion of Japan, Britannia was shown to include all of the western hemisphere (Both North and South America) as well as New Zealand and the Philippines. The Novels also show Indochina (Area 10) as belonging to the Empire, though other maps contradict this; Cambodia is definitely a part of it, as it serves as Schneizel's faction's headquarter. Oddly enough, the British Isles (Britannia's ancestrial homeland) are not part of the Empire but the EU, being lost to the mainland during the Napoleonic Wars. Australia remains independent. In the premier introduction, Britannia invades Japan, one of the few other independent nations, in order to secure Sakuradite mineral deposits. Britannia successfully conquers the majority of the Middle Eastern Federation, renaming it Area 18. At the Start of the Second Season, Prince Schneizel leads Britannian Forces against the EU, which held all of Africa, Europe, and Central Asia, successfully conquering almost half their territory, which include France, Spain, the whole of Russia, and south, western and northern Africa. Areas An Area is a Britannian term for a conquered nation or group of nations, each distinct Area being given its own distinct number and ruled as a colony. It is believed that there are at least 18 (21 in the manga) areas in existence, numbered in order of conquest, though only a handful are mentioned by name. The 18th is shown to be in the final stages of being conquered in the first series' episode 4. In late R2, this has probably increased significantly, with the conquering of many European nations, surely added to the ranks of Areas. Areas are divided into three categories; Reformation, Developing, and Satellite (Mamoru Iwasa, Code Geass Light Novel: Stage-2-Knight, ''p.48). The 'Reformation' category may otherwise be known as 'Correctional'. An Area gradually progresses through these stages, gaining greater autonomy, though in the case of a serious setback it may be demoted, as Area 11 was following the Black Rebellion. This has the effect of dividing moderates and hardliners, with the former seeking to improve the Area's status through obedience to Britannia, while the latter disrupt the process by their activities (Ibid, pp. 48.). Britannia's general policy is to let each Area govern itself. Lelouch opinion in Stage 09: Refrain is that Area 11 is better off under Britannian rule, in terms of its economic and geopolitic situation, so long as the Elevens can live without pride. This earns him a slap from an irritated Kallen, who considers this unacceptable, and fails to realise that Lelouch does as well. Following Lelouch's ascension to the throne, he abolishes the Area and Numbers systems, granting full citizenship to all former Numbers, and restoring all Areas to their former names, yet remaining as ruler of all of the former Areas. This apparently gives Lelouch an overwhelming numerical advantage when he attempts to join the UFN, due to it's voting system being weighted by population, implying that the Holy Britannian Empire is MUCH more populated than the respective regions it is composed of when compared to their real life population. Known Areas # # and # # # # # and # # # # Japan # # # # Southern Pacific Islands # # # Middle Eastern Federation Numbers Just as each sector is given a number, the natives of the region are referred to by the same number. Hence, Japanese become "Elevens" and natives of the Middle East, regardless of their ethnic group, become "Eighteens." Collectively, all Non-Britannians living within the Empire as referred to as the "Numbers", which many Britannians try to separate themselves from. Many Non-Britannians find this very offensive, and the Empire probably uses it as a form of cultural suppression. The term Numbers in itself is often used derogatorily by Britannians. Major Cities The capital of the Empire is the Imperial Capital of 'Pendragon, where '''Pendragon Palace is situated. This was destroyed by Schneizel using his F.L.E.I.J.A. equipped floating fortress, Damocles. The majority of the ruling family resides in the district of the capital known as "Saint Darwin Street", The Emperor apparently resides in "Britannia Palace", the site of the assassination, as well as Lelouch's temporary residence at the time of his reign. Other residences in the capital include: Belial Palace where Nunnally resided in the year between the first and second seasons; Warrick Palace, the home of Clovis' mother, Gabriella la Britannia and the Imperial Villa at Aries (アリエスの離宮|Ariesu No Rikyū), the residence of Lelouch's mother prior to her death. Owing to his fond childhood memories of the beautiful aerial gardens at Aries, Clovis la Britannia later modeled the villa on top of the Viceroy's Palace in Area 11 after it.The Britannian homeland of Pendragon appears to be in the middle of our present day Mexico and United States. California Base is a major port used by the Britannian Pacific Fleet, situated on the west coast of Britannian homeland. It served as the departure port of Nunnally's aerial escort to Area 11 upon her assumption of office as Viceroy of Area 11. History Origins The "Holy Empire of Britannia" traces its (cultural) origins back to Julius Caesar's attempt to invade the British Isles in 55 BC. In Our Timeline, Caesar's invasion failed but was followed up by a successful invasion by the emperor Claudius, but in the alternate Code Geass timeline, Caesar was met with strong resistance from the local tribes, who elect a super-leader: the Celtic King Eowyn, who summarily became the founder of the Britannian Imperial Family. The election of this super-leader and the repulsion of Caesar's invasion would come to be considered year 1 of the Ascension Throne Britannia dating system (which is thus offset from the Anno Domini ''system by 55 years). Despite never being conqurored by Rome, the natives of the British isles seemed to adopt the Roman name 'Britannia' to collectivly name their united kingdom under Eowyn. In real history, Britannia is the name the Romans gave to their conqurored province of Britain, leading to confusion about how the British Isles managed to retain their independace but at the same time use a Roman name to describe their nationality. The British Isles may not have remained independent from the Romans or if current royal family trace there lenaige back to Eowyn . It is not clear if the British Isles were also able to fight off the invasions by Germanic barbarians during the Dark Ages, i.e. if "Britannians" are descendants of "Anglo-Saxons". In Our Timeline, the Germanic invasions pushed Celtic peoples to the mountainous fringes of the British isles, i.e. Wales and Scotland; thus if the Saxons never invaded in the Code Geass timeline, "Britannians" are ethnically Celtic. It is also not clear what effect the Viking invasions may have had, or if the conquest of the British Isles by the Normans under William the Conqueror actually happened. Early Modern era The exact details of Britannia's growth through the 17th century and the Age of Revolutions are only heard in bits and pieces. In Our Timeline, Queen Elizabeth I died childless as the last of the Tudor Dynasty. In the Code Geass timeline, while Elizabeth I remained unmarried, she bore a son whose father was never publicly identified. Potential fathers were Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Sir Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Sir Carl, Duke of Britannia -- these men would use this knowledge to gain influence and power. Whatever his parentage, Elizabeth I's son ascended the throne under the regnal name "Henry IX", upon the death of his mother in 1603. Hentry IX's ascension was said to mark the beginning of "The Golden Age of the Tudor dynasty." Britannia's history started to drastically diverge from Our Timeline during the Age of Revolutions, starting with the failure of the American Revolution in the 1770s. The American War of Independence, officially known in the Code Geass timeline as "''Washington's Rebellion", did not succeed in overthrowing Britannian rule because the Duke of Britannia bribed off Benjamin Franklin, awarding him the title of earl. Washington's Continental Army suffered a crippling defeat at the Siege of Yorktown, and Britannia's control of its North American colonies was secured. Exactly what the global possessions of "Britannia" were at this time, relative to Our Timeline's "British Empire", is not clear. It is not certain if Britannia ever colonized the Indian Subcontinent (because China was expanding into it), or if Britannia was ever an active colonial power in Africa. Heading into the Age of Revolution, Britannia's most imporant overseas possessions seem to have been in North America. The Age of Revolution As the Age of Revolution reached its peak, many of the old monarchies in Europe were overthrown, but Henry X of Britannia retained an absolute monarchy. The greatest of these revolutions was the French Revolution, which eventually produced Napoleon Bonaparte. The Napoleonic Wars were the single great formative event which resulted in the creation of the "Holy Empire of Britannia". Napoleon decisively won the Battle of Trafalgar, and proceeded to successfully invade the British Isles, occupying London (in our timeline, the French invasion fleet suffered a crippling defeat at Trafalgar to British Admiral Nelson). Napoleon's invasion of the British Isles advanced to the point that in 1807, Britannian Queen Elizabeth III had retreated to Edinburgh, where a local revolutionary militia arrested her and forced her to abdicate, ending the monarchy over the British Isles. This event became known as the "Humiliation of Edinburgh". However, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, led Elizabeth III and her loyalist followers on a retreat to Britannia's colonies in North America, establishing a capital on the east coast. In 1813, the childless Elizabeth III was on her deathbed, and so she nominated Sir Ricardo von Britannia as her successor upon her death. At this time, the new Britannian calendar system "Ascension Throne Britannia" (A.T.B.), dating back to the first Celtic king, is retroactively established. Although Napoleon had successfully conquered the British Isles, in conjunction with popular uprisings against the monarchy, his rule over Europe ran into popular discontent, culminating in his defeat at the Battle of Waterloo in 1821. Napoleon died on his way back to France from Waterloo, and it is rumored that he was poisoned by agents acting in accordance with Elizabeth III's will. The result was that popular uprisings overthrew Napoleon's imperial ambitions, and reformed the new Europe-spanning empire to keep it in line with the democratic ideals of the Age of Revolution. This would later grow into the "Euro Universe", expanding to control all of Europe, Africa, and Russia, and for centuries would remain the bitter enemy of Elizabeth III's followers that fled to North America. Development and Expansion By the end of the Napoleonic Wars, "Britannians" were essentially the defeated remnants of the absolutist aristocracy of the British Isles who had retreated in disgrace to their colonial holdings in North America, after completely losing their original homeland. Even before the Napoleonic Wars, the Britannian aristocracy had utterly rejected all of the democratic reforms of the Enlightenment and Age of Revolution, embracing an old-style absolute monarchy dating back to the Tudor era. Their humiliating defeat and exile only further embittered the Britannians, resulting in them fully embracing a national ethos of revanchism. The modern "Britannian nation", while geographically centered in North America like Our Timeline's United States, is directly analagous to neither "Britain" nor "America". The Britannians are an odd mix of Tories from North America (the pro-British colonials in the War of Independence) and imperial British aristocrats. This small population of "Britannian" aristocrats, having retreated to North America, had reached a critical low point, and had a very small core population. They were determined, however, to rebuild their powerbase now in North America, and began an aggressive campaign of conquest. Having been pushed to the brink of extinction, the Britannians now saw international politics as a fight for survival, and they rapidly rebuilt themselves into a world-class power by dominating other territories and peoples in North America, and over the decades, South America as well. Each new conquered region was designated an "Area" and its indigenous popluation "Numbers" (named after their Area, i.e. people living in Area 11 are "Elevens"). Because the original core Britannian population was so small, they developed a very stratified and highly classist social hierarchy, in which an extremely small minority of "pureblood" Britannians (descendants of the original British aristocrats that fled to North America), ruled over "honorary Britannians" (who held a mid-level social position), and at the very bottom, the "Numbers" -- conquered peoples who lived in segregated-like, near-slavery conditions. During the second half of the 1800s, Charles Darwin proposed the Theory of Evolution, which was later appropriated for the philosophy of Social Darwinism: the idea that conflict and competition promote growth, and essentially, "might makes right" -- those who conquer and subjugate others are justified in doing so, because it promotes their own survival. For the Britannians, who had struggled to claw their way back from the brink of extinction and over decades turned themselves into a world power again, Social Darwinism was the ultimate justification for their campaign for survival, conquest, and ultimately revenge. The "Holy Empire of Britannia" utterly embraced Social Darwinism as not only their national ethos and mentality, but something akin to a national religion of sorts. Darwin became refered to as "Saint Darwin" etc. What was once an oppression of conquered peoples as a matter of survival and necessity became a systematically applied set of negative virtues. Essentially "reforming itself along Prussian lines", Britannia's entire society became dedicated to the military effort and further conquests. By the time of the (unspecified) world wars in the mid-twentieth century, barely a century after a handful of British aristocrats had been driven to their North American colonial holdouts, the Holy Empire of Britannia had become one of the three global superpowers (the other two being their bitter enemy the Euro Universe, as well as the Chinese Federation). By the early 21st century, from their homeland in North America, Britannia controlled both American continents, as well as (depending on if different versions from the manga do not contradict the main storyline) New Zealand, Hawaii, and the Philippines. Conquest of Japan The rare mineral Sakuradite became incredibly valuable as more and more modern military technology relied upon it: Sakuradite's superconductor qualities resulted in technological miniaturization which allowed for the development of personalized battlemechs, the Knightmare Frames. Unfortunately, 70% of the world's Sakuradite reserves were located in the island nation of Japan. While not one of the three superpowers, for decades Japan was able to retain its independence by adroitly manipulating Sakuradite supplies to the three superpowers, to maintain a balance of power. Essentially, if any one of the three superpowers tried to invade Japan to seize its Sakuradite stockpiles, it would give them such an advantage that the other two would have to instantly attack it, or otherwise risk annihilation. The result was that no one superpower was willing to risk a world war by conquering Japan. In 2010 a.t.b., After the Indochinese Peninsula was conquered by Britannia and named Area 10, Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with Chinese Federation and EU's politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia -- an event referred to as the Oriental Incident. Both Chinese Federation and EU and their allies blockade the ports of Britannia, hoping to force negotiations. The Britannian Empire, however, did not back down, and instead on August 10th, 2010 a.t.b., the Second Pacific War erupted. The one-month war resulted in the conquest of Japan by Britannia. Britannia's success was held to be due in large part to their first large-scale use of (fourth-generation) Knightmare Frames, whose combination of mobility and firepower gave them a complete advantage over Japanese forces. Japan was renamed Area 11 and its citizens "Elevens". Britannia was able to conquer Japan without retaliation from the E.U. and Chinese due to clever political manipulation: Britannia divided the Sakuradite production of Japan into thirds, which were then evenly divided amongst the three superpowers. More Sakuradite overall was being produced from Japan because the Japanese no longer had any say in the process, but the Britannians wisely gave the other two superpowers equal shares in the stockpiles, essentially bribing them off, so that the conquest would not provoke them into allying against Britannia in an even larger global war. A major reason the war ended so abruptly was the apparent suicide of Japanese Prime Minister Kururugi, which resulted in Japan (already defeated militarily) surrendering completely, as opposed to mounting a to-the-last-bullet guerrilla resistance against Britannia. Ironically, this meant that Britannia never really broke Japan or demoralized its population beyond hope of resistance, and its industrial/economic capacity was never completely destroyed. This meant that Area 11 was never a fully pacified occupation sector for Britannian forces. Government The Holy Empire of Britannia is an Imperial Monarchy in which the Royal Family holds almost all the power. While its policy varies depend on the reigning emperor, its succession is based on Social Darwinism, rather than divine mandate as their name would suggest. As such, numerous bloodshed and in fighting occurs. Charles zi Britannia's Era During the era of Charles zi Britannia, the Empire mostly follows the ideology of Social Darwinism. While the Emperor himself does hold most power in theory, in practice he delegates regional control to his many children; even those that does not govern a particular region also have much considerable political and military power. Charles has stated that traditional ten-commandments type morality is counter-progressive and believes that only internal struggle and military conquest can facilitate human evolution. He does not even make exceptions for his own children, as he shows no sympathy for their deaths, only pride in that the those who cannot fend for themselves are being culled from the royal line. Lower nobility controls much of the business and bureaucracy outside the royal family, and judging by the number of legal and illegal businesses that appear in occupied areas, capitalism is widely encouraged. The residents of conquered nations can become Honorary Britannian citizen, and while not genuine Britannians or free from discrimination, they are entitled to the same basic rights. Those who refuse to accept honorary citizenship are consigned to live in rundown ghettos, while those who accept it may live in the prosperous Britannian colonial cities, called Concessions. Nobility :Titles of Britannian nobility (outside the Imperial family) during Charles' era, listed in order of rank. *Grand Duke (大公爵) *Duke (公爵) *Marquess (侯爵) *Margrave (辺境伯) *Earl (伯爵) *Viscount (子爵) *Baron (男爵) *Knight (騎士), non-hereditary. *Knight of Honor (武勲侯), non-hereditary The Government Britannia's actual government appears to include a bicameral legislature. The Upper House is the House of Lords, which would appear to represent aristocratic interests. The Lower House is the Senate, while there also exists State Legislatures from which Senators may be drawn. Britannian Corporations are described as Zaibatsu in the Japanese, referring to powerful business cliques. With the Aristocracy dominating the House of Lords, the Senate is more than likely elected by the people. The only named member of the Senate is William H Helmsley, who was one of Rolo's victims in the past. His assassination was portrayed in R2 Stage 04 Counterattack at the Gallows, as being in front of the Tennessee State Legislature in Nashville. It is also revealed that he stood in opposition to the House of Lords on the issue of demoting Area 8 to a correctional sub-area, as happened to Area 11 after the Black Rebellion. That an SIS special agent such as Rolo would be so used implies that the House of Lords has significant influence,and that the Senate also wields actual power. Schneizel, in his capacity as Prime Minister, may be in charge of one or both Houses. Lelouch vi Britannia's Era When Lelouch vi Britannia ascended to the throne during 2018, he quickly abolished many policies that grew during the Charles' era. These include the elimination of aristocratic system, serious penalties for financial conglomerates engaging in or a part of illegal or illicit activities, and the abolishment Number-Area system. This led to a rift among Britannian citizens with discontent among ex-nobles and approval among the commoners, and thus, agents and loyalist forces to Emperor Lelouch routinely goes and put down dissidents. Culture Although descended from the former British Empire, with direct cultural routes that still exist in it's modern state (such as drinking tea as a beverage and an appreciation for classical art, opera and horse-riding) Britannia's culture is both unique and diverse, mirroring that of many real world countries, especially that of America and other european nations (French cuisine seemingly admired throughout both series'despite a deep rivalry with the EU over their control of the british isles.) Britannia possesses advanced forms of communication including modern cell phones, ear pieces, the internet and television and information seems to flow freely, despite rigid censorship and state propoganda. In episode 2 Shirley Fenette's swim club freinds are shown to be watching some kind of comedy chat show on a small hand-held television. Military The Britannian Military includes all Armed Forces of the Holy Empire of Britannia. It is believed to be one of the largest, most powerful, and most technologically advanced military in the world. Members of the military play important roles throughout the series. Britannia related wars Washington's Rebellion Even though Washington was defeated in Code Geass' universe,s his democratic legacy would live on in the form of the Euro Universe, the Flare party, political extremists and small resistance groups on the mainland. In Japan Brittanian extremist democratic cells would take up arms for the Black Knights. Often they would form one or two divisions. Most Britannians, including the Aristocrats, now view him as one of the founding fathers of modern day Brittania and Lelouch vi Brittania viewed him as an idol of sorts, and was almost certainly referencing the attempted revolution when he declared that Area 11 would become the United States of Japan, and later again when he organized the reformation of the Chinese Federation as the United States of China, and also mentions a Declaration of Independence during the First Black Rebellion. First Pacific War This war is not mentioned, but it must have occurred because of the Second Pacific War's naming. It may be that the First Pacific War is roughly equivalent to the Pacific Theater combat operations of World War II, in which Britannia would take on the role of the historical United States. Second Pacific War The war in which Britannia invaded, conquered, and annexed Japan, turning it into Area 11. First Black Rebellion The first official war between Britannia and the Black Knights, which began when Lelouch accidentally used his Geass on Euphemia and made her try to kill all the Japanese. Lelouch's dialogue indicates he had planned to set off the Black Rebellion by faking an injury inflicted by Euphemia to stir up Japanese emotion over his apparent death, but when his Geass runs out of control without his knowledge and he off-handedly mentions one of the things he could force Euphemia to do, he inadvertently causes the Rebellion differently than he had intended and is forced to kill Euphemia. Second Black Rebellion Demographics The term "Britannian" when used as an ethnic descriptor, seems only to refer to Citizens with ancestry in the British Isles, and so are of Celtic or Anglo-Germanic descent. However, the territorial acquisitions of Britannia suggest that large numbers of other Europeans, Hispanics, Pacific Islanders, Amerindians and Africans may also live under Britannian rule, all of whom may become Honorary Britannians. The fact that Villetta Nu is a full Britannian (and a member of the Purists) implies a degree of ethnic diversity in the Britannian population. Since all conquered areas are given a numeric designation, conquered people are similarly referred to by that number, hence Japan is referred to as Area 11 and the Japanese as "Elevens". It is assumed that there are at least 19 different numbered Areas, though only a few are specified in the show. Britannians use the term "Numbers" as shorthand for any non-Britannian living under their rule. Calendar The Empire uses the a.t.b. or "Ascension Throne Britannia" calender, (also called the "Imperial Calender") dating back to the election of the Celtic super-King Eowyn in order to resist Julius Caesar's invasion, which is similar to our own Gregorian calender, but starting about fifty years earlier; with this in mind, it should be noted that it seems to be that the 2017-18 of Code Geass is equivalent to real history's 1967-68, even though technology is far more advanced. This event is where Code Geass History diverges from our own, and the British Empire goes on to suppress the American Revolution (or "Washington's Rebellion"), remain a absolute monarchy through the Age of Revolution, and take over the Western Hemisphere. Flag The Britannian flag resembles the St. George's Cross, the flag of England, on a blue background and bearing a unique coat-of-arms. On the coat-of-arms, the lion represents royalty (or the Emperor) while the serpent represents "death and rebirth". Anthem The Anthem of the Empire is called "All Hail Britannia!!!", after the Britannic Salute. It is played on several occasions during the show most notably During episode 6 During The 3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia's funeral which gives most the lyrics and the lyrics are recorded below. :Truth and hope in our Fatherland! :And death to every foe! :Our soldiers shall not pause to rest :We vow our loyalty :Old traditions they will abide :Arise young heroes! :Our past inspires noble deeds :All Hail Britannia! :Immortal beacon shows the way :Step forth, seek glory! :Hoist your swords high into the clouds :Hail Britannia! :Our Emperor stands astride this world :He’ll vanquish every foe! :His truth and justice shine so bright :All hail his brilliant light! :Never will he be overthrown :Like mountains and sea :His bloodline immortal and pure :All Hail Britannia! :So let his wisdom guide our way :Go forth and seek glory :Hoist your swords high into the clouds :Hail Britannia!